


Bisexual Visibility Day

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Holster chooses the perfect day to come out





	Bisexual Visibility Day

Ransom was just sitting down at the table when Holster burst into the kitchen. “Good morning!” Holster announced. “It’s Bisexual Visibility Day so I have an announcement! I’m bi!”

Shitty is the first to regain his senses, impressive with the lack of caffeine. “Thanks for trusting us with this moment, Holster.”

It seems to break the spell and everyone joins in, back slaps and congratulations from the rest of the room.

Ransom shakes himself and adds, “Swawesome, bro, thanks for telling us.”

Holster smiled at the table. “Alright, I’m taking my bisexual self to get some bisexual coffee. Rans, you coming?”

Ransom blinked, looking at his fresh cup of Haus coffee, then shrugged, smiled, and joined his best bro.

When they had been walking for a couple of blocks, Holster knocked his shoulder against Ransom’s.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you first, bro.”

Ransom looks at him. 

“I was actually kinda nervous about telling you,” Holster continues.

“What? Why?” Ransom asks.

“It’s just... people are always assuming we’re together and it’s one thing when we’re both straight but... I guess I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Bro,” Ransom interrupts, grabbing ahold of Holster’s elbow and spinning him to face him on the sidewalk. “I know you’d never do anything to make me uncomfortable, no matter what your orientation is or who you’ve told about it. You never have to worry about me.”

Holster smiles, then grabs Ransom for a giant hug.

“You’re the best bro ever, Rans.”

“I got your back,” Ransom answers.

Holster pats his back and releases him from the hug.

“And you know,” Ransom continues, then says quickly, “I don’t actually mind when people think we’re a couple.”

He studies his feet as they start walking again.

“What?” Holster’s voice is a few steps behind him by the time Ransom stops and turns.

“What?” he echoes.

“You don’t mind? Do you – ? Are you – ?”

“Yeah,” Ransom says with a shy smile. “I really do.”

Holster’s smile lights up his entire face as he takes two giant steps and closes the distance between them. He reaches up, his hands hovering over Ransom’s biceps. Ransom lifts his own hands to Holster’s waist and looks up into his best friend’s eyes. Holster’s hands finally make contact, grasping Ransom’s arms.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi,” Holster returns, before leaning down and gently kissing Ransom on the lips.

“Best Bi Vis Day ever,” Ransom remarks when they break apart.

“Best _day_ ever,” Holster corrects.

**Author's Note:**

> share it on tumblr: https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/178358591081/bisexual-visibility-day


End file.
